The Stag
by VampLover12
Summary: Set during POA. Sirius has broken out of Azkaban and set off on his own. While searching for food he comes across a stag. What will he do when he is confronted with memories of another stag? Rated T. Canon.


A/N: This is a short one shot of Sirius's time before Harry found out the truth and Sirius was just out of Azkaban. Set during 3rd year. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Sirius Black licked his lips in anticipation. In the week since he'd broke out of Azkaban he'd had hardly any meals. He pushed a strand black hair out of his eyes and sighed. His poor hair hadn't survived Azkaban and was no longer shaggy and luscious. It was an abomination to hair-kind. He wondered, with his untameable black hair, if he looked like – No. He wouldn't think _those_ thoughts about _those _people. He had a mission. To commit the murder he had been imprisoned for. He began to smile but then stopped. He was no closer to breaking into Hogwarts then when he'd first began planning.

Sirius wished Remus was with him. Remus, despite his shy and quiet nature, had always been the mastermind behind the Marauder's greatest pranks. Remus would know what to do, he would be able to them food and proper shelter. And at least Sirius would have company. The Black heir wasn't used to being alone. Even in Azkaban he'd had the company of the other prisoners, not matter how deranged *cough cough* Bellatrix *cough cough* they had been, and, of course the Dementors.

Sirius shivered. The dementors were the vilest creature Sirius had ever had the misfortune of meeting. He wouldn't wish them on anybody, not even Snape.

The thought of Snivellus brought a malicious smile to Sirius's deranged face. Old habits died hard. He'd heard rumours that Dumbledore had testified for Snape but hadn't believed them. There was no way that Dumbledore would stand up for the ugly greasy git and let him rot in Azkaban. But his fears had been confirmed when he'd nicked a newspaper in Hogsmeade.

It had been the ultimate betrayal (besides the rats) and Sirius had been angry at Dumbledore ever since. And then, one night, something worse happened. Sirius realised something. He, Sirius Black, was jealous of Snape, the horrible ugly greasy git.

Sirius's stomach rumbled and stopped his train of thoughts. He cocked the gun, the muggle weapon he was reluctantly using. It seemed the Ministry had gotten one thing right. Of course, Sirius had nothing against the muggles but felt a terrible longing for his old wand, which had been snapped 12 years earlier, and the sense of power and belonging it brought. He felt oddly out of place without his wand, despite wearing robes, albeit Azkaban ones, and being a wizard, a pureblood nonetheless.

Sirius had decided to use the gun as he had no other way of hunting for food, besides nicking stuff. Sirius licked his lips again. He especially liked hunting rats. He enjoyed their death, their squeals of pain as they lived out their last few moments. Call him sadistic but every time he killed a rat he hoped it was Peter. The traitor. He let out a snarl but quietened immediately once he heard a rustling of branches.

He turned to his left and crouched down so that he was hidden in the bushes. He stared at the animal behind the source of the rustling. Standing before him was a majestic stag prancing around like it had no care in the world. Sirius blinked back tears. The animal reminded him too much of a person who, too, had pranced around. The stag reminded him of this animal wasn't his best friend. It was just an animal, his next - Sirius was interrupted by the sound of the branches rustling again. He turned to face the newcomers.

A doe and fawn had entered. Sirius tried to aim the gun at the stag but found he couldn't keep his arm still. He swore internally and looked up again to find the stag but found it was gone. He heard a sound and turned to see the stag nuzzling the doe and fawn.

It reminded him of a time that he and James had just arrived home from Auror training

_James and Sirius entered the home drenched, looking worn and tired. _

"_I'm glad that's over! I never knew Moody knew so many ways to hit a person with water! And it was always me he hit! Say Prongs, you don't think he knows that I was the one who – Prongs? Are you even -? Prongs where are you mate? Prongs?"_

_Sirius turned to see James pick up a squirming little Harry and give Lily a peck on the lips. "Hello, love. How's Harry been?"_

_Lily ignored him and frowned "Why are you all wet? More importantly why is Sirius so wet?"_

_Sirius flopped down onto the nearest couch "He's mad I tell you! Completely barmy! Off his rocker I tell you!"_

"_Who? Dumbledore?" Lily asked curiously._

_Sirius looked at her and rolled his eyes "No not Dumbledore! Sure he's mad but not this mad I'm talking about Moody! Mad-Moody! Strange eye-Moody! The one with the eye? Come on Lily! Alastor Moody? Paranoid old bugger? What is it everyone calls him? Oh yes! Mad-eye Moody! He drenched me! And only hit Prongs once! Once! I swear I' m not going to survive another 6 months with him! Moldywarts isn't this bad!"_

_Lily raised a curious eyebrow at James and mouthed the word "Moldywarts" to him. _

_James only shrugged "It's Sirius. What do you expect?" he whispered._

_Lily sighed and James handed Harry back to her "Here love. You take care of this once and I'll deal with Sirius"_

"_Oh James, where would I be without you?" she replied kissing him softly._

"_Oi!" cried Sirius "Stop it you two! My problem's more important! It's serious!"_

_James smirked and turned to face his best mate "If it's Sirius then who are you?" _

_Prongs always was the affectionate one_ Sirius thought before he could stop himself. Sirius felt his shoulders shake and found himself crying.

He looked into the clearing, expecting to see it empty, but came face to face with the stag. The stag looked as concerned as an animal could be, before it head butted him on the shoulder playfully.

Sirius reached up slowly and stroked the animals face. He could almost see the dark rings around the stag's hazel eyes. Slowly he grinned. "Two can play at that game Prongs" and with that Sirius turned into his animagus and chased the deer around the clearing barking happily.

Maybe all hope was not lost.

The End

So that's it! How did you like it?

VampLover12


End file.
